Say Please
by Phoenixtail95
Summary: Molly is mortified when Sherlock catches her in the act. How is she supposed to be around him now! Rated Mature for later chapter


"Oh my god! Get out!"

Molly Hooper was mortified. There she was, pleasuring herself (_It's been a while, okay!_), when she opened her eyes to see her door just as it opened to reveal Sherlock. "Molly, I need-" He stopped short, seeing her frozen on her bed, one hand pinching her nipple and the other between her legs. She was completely nude. There was a second, a too long second, where Molly just could not move. Sherlock blinked and huffed out a breath. That brought life into her limbs and she shrieked at him, throwing herself off of the bed to the opposite side and bringing the comforter with her.

When he did not move from the doorway, still staring at the place she had lain, she picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Sherlock, get out!" It hit him in the face and seemed to shake him out of his stupor. He blinked rapidly, looked at her with a blank face, and walked out of the room pulling the door closed behind him. Molly stared at the door, slack jawed until she heard the front door close. Her head fell on the bed as she screamed into her mattress. Her cheeks burned. Instead of feeling aroused or satisfied, she felt like she was going to cry.

The last she heard, he had been in America for a case. It had been three weeks since he had shown up in the lab or decided he needed to invade her bedroom and left her to hole up on the sofa. It was a nice reprieve but she always wondered when he would come back. She groaned. Now she won't be able to look at him again. Maybe she should just move countries.

Wrapping the comforter around herself more securely, she dragged herself off of the floor to take a shower. She opened the door slightly to listen for any noises in the flat. Everything was silent. She crept out into the living room and looked at her door. At least he had the decency to lock it this time. She saw Toby lounging on the couch, his hazel eyes staring at her. "Fat load of help you are," she gripped at him. "You could have given me some type of warning." Toby blinked slowly at her, then, stretching and yawning, hopped off of the sofa and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Making her way to the bathroom, she took a quick shower and while she dried off, her mobile pinged. Picking it up, she saw a message from Meena.

_Drinks tonight? _

Molly smiled. It was like she knew!

_God yes! Ten minutes. _-_Mx_

When she walked through the door of the pub, she was relieved to see Meena already at a table near the bar. She had two glasses of wine in front of her as she waved excitedly at Molly. "Lucy won't be joining us tonight. She said she had something to do. I got the first round," she told her as she got closer. Molly nodded her thanks, picking up the glass handed to her, and proceeded to chug it down. Meena stared at her, wide-eyed. Molly set the empty glass down with a sigh. "What uh, what happened? You _never _drink like this."

"Sherlock saw me masturbating," Molly said quietly. If it were possible for Meena's eyes to get any wider, she achieved it. She silently slid her glass toward Molly who gratefully swallowed that one down too. They were quiet for a while as Meena tried to process this.

"Did you know he was coming? Was it on purpose?" Molly glared at her.

"No! What do you mean? No it wasn't on purpose! Why would I do that? I had just gotten off work and it had been a while. I just wanted time for myself!"

Meena shrugged. "I thought it could have been a seduction tactic. You know! Tease him a little to get him to want to jump you. Show him a little of this, a little of that." She shimmied her chest forward, much to the delight of one of the passing men. He stopped and smiled at her suggestively. She waved him away. "Not now, mate." When he walked away disappointed, Meena looked closer at Molly. "I'm assuming by the way you look and the fact that you are here and just downed two glasses of wine like they were water, you two did not have sex." Molly's mouth fell open and her eyes darted around as if she were afraid someone heard.

"No! No we did not. Where would you get that from? Sherlock doesn't do sex and even if he did, he wouldn't do that with me!" Molly was a lightweight so Meena could tell the two glasses of wine were affecting her if she can say "Sherlock" and "sex" in the same sentence. Meena smirked at her and she rolled her eyes."I need another drink." She went to the bar and ordered another wine for Meena and a hefty glass of beer for herself.

When she got back to the table and Meena saw the beer in her hand, she said "So it's that type of night?" Molly nodded tiredly and drank from the glass.

"It's that type of night."

"I'm assuming you will be sleeping at my place then."

"Please. I would be so grateful." Meena hit her glass on Molly's, who then began to do her very best to get shitfaced. Since this didn't happen often, Meena stopped herself at two drinks so that she can fully enjoy pissed-off-her-arse Molly. It was funny until Molly tried to become very friendly with a man who looked like a deeply discounted, bargain bin Sherlock and looked more than happy to have her attention. He was too slimy for Meena's taste. She grabbed Molly's arm and began dragging her to the door. Molly moaned her disappointment, resisting. "Meeeenaaa! I was in the middle of a cover- a c- I was talking!" Meena laughed. She was well and truly gone now and there was no way in hell she was leaving her friend in that man's clutches in this state.

"Come on, love. I have more drinkies at my flat," Meena told her soothingly. Molly smiled widely and threw her arms around Meena's neck, planting a kiss on her cheek near her mouth. The slimy Sherlock look-alike looked very excited at the prospect that he could be getting a show.

"You know just how to treat me. If I liked women, you'd be the one I would be with," Molly said, nuzzling her face into Meena's neck. She laughed and pulled her towards the door again.

"Oh hun, I don't think Lucy would like that very much. Besides, I'd drive you crazy and vice versa. You're way too sensible for me. Well usually." She sprang for a cab because she did not want Molly walking in her state. By the time they got to her flat, Molly's head lolled on her shoulder. Meena paid the cabby and pulled Molly from the car, helping her upstairs. They walked through the door just as Lucy was walking out of the kitchen in her dressing gown. She saw Molly barely able to stand and smirked.

"That kind of night?" She asked. Meena giggled as Molly mumbled and sagged farther on her shoulder.

"You know it. I'm sorry for not letting you know in advance." Lucy came around and, being taller and a bit stronger than Meena, lifted Molly into her arms and took her to the guest room. Meena went to get water and followed behind.

"It's fine! You know she's always welcome here. I'm just disappointed I didn't get to see her in the beginning. Pissed Molly is a fun Molly." Meena moved the blankets down the bed so that Lucy could place her down. Molly blinked blearily at her.

"Oh Lucy," she slurred. "When did you get here? Nevermind. I'm glad you're here. Did I tell you, Sherlock Holmes saw me masturbating." Lucy looked startled between Molly and Meena, who was busy removing Molly's shoes and covering her up.

"What?! When did this happen?" She sputtered.

"Tonight apparently," Meena sighed, standing up straight. She gestured at the dozing Molly. "That's why she's like this."

"Oh my god. The poor girl must have been horrified." Lucy crossed her arms as she looked at Molly, worried. Unlike Meena, she didn't instantly jump to a potential seduction tactic. "It's a good thing you brought her here. Who knows what she would have done by herself!" She paused and grinned. "So how many times did she profess her love to you this time?" Meena laughed as they moved out of the room and closed the door.

"Only once. When I told her I had drinks here." She looked at Lucy and smirked. "I missed you." She reached up and pulled her down for a kiss, her hand pulling apart her dressing gown. She pulled back to see her wearing a skimpy light pink lingerie set. "Oh Lucille, is that for me?" she purred. She brushed her hand over her exposed hip softly, watching goose pimples rise on her girlfriend's skin. Lucy leaned down to run her lips down her neck and slowly unzipped her dress.

"Of course it is! But the real gift is underneath," she whispered huskily, smacking her butt. Then she straightened, smiling sultrily, and sashayed into their bedroom. Meena grinned broadly and stripped off her dress as she ran after her, slamming the door.

In the guest room, Molly jerked awake at the slammed door. Her hair was in her face, having come loose as the night wore on. She sniffed, roughly pushing her hair out of her eyes, and flailed blindly before she reached over to her purse to retrieve her mobile. She scrolled to Sherlock's name and typed out a quick message. Then, dropping her phone on the floor, went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, back at Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes is deep in thought, his pinging mobile going unnoticed.


End file.
